Back To the Sea
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: About six years after the war, much has changed for the past victors and rebels in Panem. After not hearing from Annie, Johanna takes it upon herself to go to District 4 and help the widow raise her young son, in honor of Finnick. This is about their struggles, budding friendship, and realization as they all grow together. Will this new arrangement work? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Soft Spot

**Hey there readers, thanks for taking the time for reading! This story is basically about Johanna going to help Annie raise her son after the war, and their life as they try to grow together and become friends with help from Katniss, Peeta, Beetee, and others. This chapter is relatively short because it's sort of that mysterious beginning. Enjoy! **

()()()()()

_Chapter 1: Soft Spot_

Johanna's POV

Time is moving slowly so I drag my suitcase across the gravely streets that smell of salt. There was a storm last night, but it's sunny now and all the seawater has been brushed to the now empty roads.

The Capitol has fallen, Snow is dead, and the rebels won. Strangely enough though, I've never been more miserable in my life. It took me close to six years to comprehend it all.

Sure I've healed and nothing compares to the pain of being tortured, but now I'm lonely. When I was hijacked I had Peeta and crazy Annie but I'd barely call that sane company. While I was in the hospital I had brainless or "the Mockingjay" to keep me alive and every once and awhile I would see Finnick roam the halls, but he was always too busy to visit apparently.

Six years, I tell myself. Six years since the revolution that changed us all, six years since Paylor took power, six years since everyone parted second ways, and six years since Katniss let the majority of her brave rebels die.

I don't know exactly what happened in the Capitol, the underground tunnels and all that, but I do know that most of the Star Squad came out in soul and spirit. Raw body torn to shards of gore and flesh, scattered around by large rose scented lizard mutts and a special contraption called the "Meat Grinder", as Brainless told me it was called.

I didn't know most of them, some I knew though...

"Hey lady!" A small voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

I looked down to see a small shirtless boy, he looks around the age of eight, holding a makeshift trident. It's some twigs woven together with thin cuts of salty seaweed and he's pointing it at me. He's a brave kid, I must look pretty intimidating with my messy hair sloppily pulled back, dark eyeliner, mean aura, and axe swinging slightly in my right hand. Does he recognize me? I'm Johanna Mason, the famous hot-headed rebel from District 7, but the more seconds pass the less realization comes to his face.

"What?" I snap.

"I'll have you know that your stepping on sacred ground!" He's trying to be assertive.

I look down.

"This is a road."

"I'll have you know that the great Finnick Odair once walked this road making it a historical landmark! Your disrespecting him!"

"I'll have _you_ know that the great Finnick Odair used to be my best friend, so get out of my freakin way." I figure to play the best friend card, use it to my advantage.

"Wait! Your Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair's legend best friend! What are you doing in District 4?" He bounces up and down eagerly.

"None of your beeswax, kid." I say as I push him out of the way and begin to continue my stroll. He's persistent through, hopping along right after me like he's on some sort of pogo stick.

"Wait up!" He calls. "Your famous! Can you autograph my trident?"

I look down at the hand-crafted weapon to see that carved into the wood of the handle are many signatures, recognizable signatures. They seem to be scratched on by tiny knives. Katniss, Peeta, Beetee, Paylor, and Plutarch, along with some others, have all signed this twig.

How did this kid possibly get to see the Mockingjay let alone President Paylor? I endlessly search the engravings for a special name but I know there's no way he could've signed it at this point, unless he splattered it with his own blood.

"I guess I could autograph it..." I choke out as he hands me a small pumpkin carving knife.

"You got really quiet all of the sudden, Johanna Mason." The young boy tells me solemnly as I etch my name shakily into the handle underneath Beetee's. Now more then ever I wish I could call him Volts to his face, and make fun of Nuts as well, but he's debilitated and Wiress is dead as a doornail. I wonder if he ever misses her, not that I really care much, it just gives me something to ponder on once and awhile.

"Done." I announce, standing up straight again.

The seemingly nameless boy yanks his trident back and scans it eagerly, even though my signature is right in front of his crystalline blue eyes. When he finally finds it, a look of pure joy crosses his face and I look towards the road, sort of embarrassed I guess but I don't really have a reason to be. He proceeds to wave it around in the air and I can notice that he's trying to create one of Finnick's moves that he used to perform in the training center those few precious days before the 75th Quarter Quell. A lump forms in my throat but I quickly swallow it back down before anyone has any time to notice.

"Have a good day." I want to walk away, reach my destination, it's not far but this kid decides he's _still_ not done with me and walks beside me.

"My name is Antoine Cardswift!" He chirps.

"Interesting, goodbye." I roll my eyes and attempt to walk faster.

"I made this trident all by myself! It's very impressive, I just need a couple more signatures and then it'll be complete!" Antoine shoves the trident towards my face.

"Fascinating."

"Can you replicate Finnick Odair's signature? Someday I'm gonna be as big a legend as Finnick Odair was and I'll live out the legacy that he never got to finish! Soon everyone will know my name and associate it with Finnick Odair and him himself will smile down on me from wherever he is and wish I was his son! It's the perfect plan, it can't possibly fail!"

I eye the boy with different emotions welling up my insides, so many feelings I have for this young kid. The first emotion which I feel for many people very often is a strong disdain. How dare this kid who has about as much meat on him as Primrose Everdeen once did build himself up to believe that he could be worthy of associating himself with Finnick! It disgusts me but I also feel a punch of sorrow and hurt for Antoine. He has no idea what he's in store for if he wants to be like Finnick, a rebel, because it was complete and utter torture in 13. The final part of me is happy or somewhat glad that we got rid of this corrupt government before Antoine really got the chance to find out about the horrible nature of what Panem used to be. I feel like I've saved one life among the thousands that were killed.

"You wanna be like Finnick?" I stop and bend down so I'm eye to eye with the shirtless little boy.

"Yes Ms. Mason, with all my heart. He's my idol." Antoine looks at me with glassy eyes, I place a hand on his little shoulder.

"You have to be brave, never let anything that you can't control overpower you. Be who you want to be, do what you want to do, and love who you want to love. You have to stare into the eyes of danger, no matter the risks or costs that you may face, no matter the consequence of your actions. You have to know that what's best for your world, and the wellbeing for the ones you love are more important than your own life and you have to be willing to put it all on the line and do unspeakable things so they will all be safe. Most of all, you have to remember that it takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart. You got all that?"

Antoine Cardswift looks into my briefly softened eyes, his mouth is hanging open wide and I find my own lips tightening as I reach one of my few weak spots that I discovered existed after the war. It hurts to talk about Finnick Odair but I don't know why. Maybe this is what pushed me to make the decision that I've recently made, and that's why I'm in 4, heading to the place that I'm heading to.

"That's the best advice ever..." The little boy throws himself against me and my first instinct is to squirm, but I slowly ease into it.

I'll need the practice...

"Glad I could...help."

"Maybe we'll meet again." The crystal eyed boy says in almost a whisper into my ear.

"We may...I have a feeling you'll remind me of someone that I'll be seeing very soon." I think of the picture of a small boy with sea green eyes and bronze hair that falls perfectly in waves, just like his fathers used to do, that's currently stuffed and crumpled up in my pocket.

"Ms. Mason...look behind you." Antoine whispers.

I let go of his small frame and turn to open my eyes to a large and beautiful wood and brick mansion.

It's got large glass windows that seem like eyes overlooking the streets with a grand door in the front, fancy woodwork makes it look older than it actually is. The sea rolls against the rocks in the back of the newly built home and I don't even have to look at the mailbox to know exactly where I am, and I can tell neither does the small kid standing behind me.

I have reached my destination.

()()()()()

**Yes like I said that was very short but the next chapter is coming very soon! It will get more interesting, I promise! For now, PLEASE REVEIW. It means a lot :) ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Mr Odair

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all my followers and favorites and comments, especiallly BananaLlama6! Everyone should totally go and read Forever And On, an Odesta story by the fabonious BananaLlama6! Without further ado, here's the next chapter. (I hope I wrote enough) **

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't own Hunger Games, it belongs to Suzanne Collins**

()()()()()

_Chapter Two: Little Mr. Odair _

Johanna's POV

I whirl around quickly and without even the patter or small barefoot feet on asphalt, Antoine is gone.

It's almost like he disappeared into the air, like he was just a figment of my imagination. Slightly disappointed, but not at all unnerved, I slowly walk down the wood bridge that curves over a small moat that leads to the door. The place is elegant, but there's no flowers or cute little cobblestone paths, just the bridge and lush green grass that's sprinkled with saltwater instead of dew. The home is obviously not abandoned, but it looks almost untouched like a quiet and still museum would. I start to have second thoughts about ringing the doorbell.

I came to District 4 for one reason. Not because I love to swim or the feeling of the sand and shells in between my toes, because I feel it's my duty.

Over the six years since the war, I've kept on touch with Katniss, Peeta, Beetee, and others through letter and each one of them have sent kind replies. I've met Katniss and Peeta's children, their daughter Ruella and their son Patrick, and I've helped Beetee with some electronically benefiting movements in 3. The main problem here is, I didn't just send letters to those three. About thirty six unanswered letters have left my house and been supposedly delivered to this house but I've gotten no response from Annie Cresta-Odair. At first I thought she just didn't like me, but I don't think that anyone else has heard from her either and I knew that Finnick would want me to check up on her.

The plan is simple. I'll stay in 4 for about two weeks or so just to make sure that Annie and her son, Torrence, are okay and then I'll leave and go about my life. It's sort of my way of repaying Finnick for all he'd done for me over the years. I take a deep breath and press my pointer finger to a smooth blue sapphire stone that makes up the doorbell button. I hear a few muffled voices and footsteps coming my way. The door flies open and standing there is the girl that I've held mixed feelings for a long time and she's looking better than ever.

Annie's sea green eyes shoot open and a small yelp escapes her lips. Her red hair falls around her forearms in gentle fashion and she's wearing a pastel blue sundress with roses on it. Blue hearts are painted on her nails and her feet are propped up by simple blue sandals. She's just as lovely as she was always described by Finnick.

"Johanna!" She yelps.

"Hi there, Crazy." I smirk.

"What are you doing here?!" Annie leans up against the door like it's the only thing that keeps her from hitting the ground below.

"It's an interesting story actually.

Why haven't you returned any of my letters?" I tuck a stray strand of dark hair back.

Annie looks back into the house as she tries to avoid my gaze. She bites her lip and twirls her hair in between her fingers as I stand there unamused. I'm about to open my mouth and snap at her but her mumbling stops me.

"I figured you wouldn't want to hear back from me."

"If I was the one sending the letters it means I do want to hear back from you. That's kinda how mail works, Crazy." I realize that last remark was a little insensitive but I quickly brush that off.

"It's just that we've never been the best of friends, Johanna. Why do you have a suitcase?" She asks.

"Because I'm moving in for a bit." I wink and smile before pushing past the woman at the door and walking into the grand foyer, leaving her standing flabbergasted in the doorway.

There's a giant staircase that goes up the left of the home when you first walk in and on the right there's two other large doorways which lead to the living room and kitchen respectively. The door shuts and Annie pads over next to me rather quietly. Pictures of her and Torrence litter the grand hall along with a creative sea border that sits against the beach murals on the walls that must've been painted by Peeta, the glorious skies and waves tell me so. I can hear the TV echoing from the other room and can tell that little Mr. Odair is having a _"Sharky Explores the Ocean_" marathon. It's a cutesy little animated movie series about a shark that has adventures with a sea urchin, a dolphin, and a killer whale. I don't like it, but apparently it's appealing to Torrence. All in all, the main hall of the palace is pretty nice.

Before Annie can tell me otherwise, I throw my axe and my suitcase on the shiny hardwood floor and make my way into the living room. It's a spacious area with a lovely beach-print couch, wicker side tables, and a large Capitol style television that rests on rows of shelves that are cramped tight with shells, rocks, and jars of sand from the beach. The beach murals have not left the walls and there's a large glass window that allows you to look out at the beach and ocean, not everyone can have that as a backyard.

"Hey kid!" I holler as I walk further into the room.

"Auntie Johanna?!" Torrence cries. "What you doing here?!"

"I'm gonna stay here with you and your mom for a little while, help you break into civilization which is something I'm guessing you've missed out on for the past couple years." I sit down in an armchair near the couch.

"I'm only six!"

"That's my point."

Soon enough Annie runs in, she looks pretty overwhelmed but I just glance over at her calmly and smile fake sweetness. She's been a better mother than I've expected her to be, Torrence has pretty good vocabulary and motor skills for a six year old, but I bet she still breaks down a lot. It makes me wonder if I should mention Finnick. If his son doesn't know the story of his father it could make for some pretty awkward or tear-filled times so I decide to keep it all under wraps until Annie gives me a signal.

"Wait, wait Johanna. Why do you think you need to come here and help out?" The red haired woman rubs her temple as she sits on the couch next to her son.

"I've been sending letters here for about six years, as I've already told you, and I haven't gotten one response. Katniss told me you've sent letters back to her and I wanted to see how you were doing and if you just plain hated me or didn't feel like talking or whatever." I explain.

"Well we're fine..."

"You've been living in isolation!"

"This isn't true!" Annie negotiates. "I've taken Torrence to the stores, the docks, on boat rides, everywhere in 4!"

I glance at the little boy who's turning his head back and forth like he's watching a tennis game as his mother and I argue. I didn't want to have to do this, but it appears I have no choice. I decide to drag Torrence into the conversation.

"Torrence have you ever been to school?"

"No." He responds while ringing his small hands.

I look up at a nervous Annie with a hard and menacing look on my face.

"I can teach him all his father wanted him to know..." She chokes.

"What did Finnick want him to know?" Torrence looks genuinely confused now and Annie clearly wilts as I step over the line and flat out mention her deceased husband's name.

"How to fish, to paddle a boat, to use his old trident..." Crazy attempts to say in between sharp intakes of breath. I'm amazed as her son wraps his arms around her and whispers something in her ear. Annie wipes her teary eyes and aside that, she seems okay again. We all see a lot of Finnick in Torrence.

"Do you have his old trident?" I inquire.

"It's in the attic." Annie says.

"One more question." I stand up. "Where's my room? I'm not sleeping on the couch."

Torrence shares a glance with his mother before he stands up and offers to lead me to a guest room.

He doesn't laugh when I request his father's old bed so I just snort and decide to go along with it. After we stop and get my suitcases from the foyer, Torrence leads me up the grand stairway into the upstairs of the house and it's fun watching the small boy toddle along in front of me. We pass by a door that supposedly leads to Annie's room and then past another that has bubble letter stickers that spell out her sons name. Down the hallway we go and I have to be careful not to step on the kid.

"Here." He pipes up and barely reaches the doorknob to unveil my new living quarters. I have to help him push the barrier back though.

I'm taken aback by how nice of a room it is. I get a nice spacious bathroom next door down with a window that pours in sunlight, which I can easily fix with blinds, along with an armoire and a nice brown bed that lacks an overload of throw pillows. It's simple and I don't mind considering that I'll only be staying for a short while anyway. My axe will sit beside the bed so I'll have east access to it and I'll stuff the few clothes I packed into the armoire later but for right now, I just want to sit, relax, and think out my decision a bit more thoroughly.

"You like it, Auntie?" A childish voice asks from next to me. I forgot Torrence was in here.

"I'm fine Finn- I mean Torrence!" I quickly recover.

"Ok. Mama does it all the time." The green eyed boy looks down. His normal childish accent makes him hard to understand but I get what he's saying.

"Does it upset you?" My eyes gaze away from the boy to the window.

"No...I wanna be like my Daddy."

"Your well on your way, little fella." For the first time I actually say something nice. Not in a sarcastic type of way, a sincere and beautifully tragic way. So tragic I feel like I'm in one of those characters on a mushy Capitol soap opera.

"Thanks Auntie..." Before I have any time to react, Torrence throws himself at me and hugs me tight.

I slowly sink into him, just like I'd practiced with Antoine, and blink away a bit of moisture in my eyes, I can't cry in front of the son of Finnick Odair. Time fades into longer matter as we just sit there, until we seemingly fade into nothing, our crouched silhouettes against the sea which ripples behind us.

()()()()()

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Do you like Torrence and did I write him in the manner that a six year old speaks? PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ. CHANCES ARE I WILL STRONGLY DISLIKE YOU IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW. That's something I can't express enough... Talk to you all soon! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Lie

**Yay another chapter! I don't necessarily know how I feel about this one, a lot happens and the plot begins to thicken, so if you have any questions feel free to ask. If this chapter is as bad as I think it is, they will get better. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own none of these characters (with the exception of Torrence) they all belong to Suzanne Collins who killed off my beloved Finnick. **

()()()()()

_Chapter Three: Truth or Lie _

Annie's POV

_"It's okay, my love, I'll be back for you before you even have time to realize I'm gone. Then we can go and live our lives in safety." _

_"What if you don't come back?! What if you leave me all alone?!" _

_"My dear little Angelfish...I'd never leave you alone." _

_"Please stay...please just stay with me! They'll kill you! They don't care! Stay here, I care about you!" _

_"My dear Annie...you know I can't..." _

I shoot up suddenly, breathing heavily and tears streaming down my face so I immediately look for comfort that should lie next to me.

Hugging the first thing I feel, and burying my face in the first chest I can find. Arms wrap around me and I feel safe in Finnick's grasp, knowing that he would never lie to me. I'm comfortable enough to feel his warmth and begin to cry into him like I always used to do.

"Mama?..." A tiny voice says.

I look up to see my son's familiar green eyes staring back at me. His expression is scared and sad, just like me.

"Torrence I'm sorry...I should've known you weren't your father. Mama just had a bad dream..."

"I wanna be like Daddy...I wanna make you better!" His little arms squeeze me and his grip gets tighter.

I smile slightly and bat away a tear with my eyelashes, I have to be strong for my son. He's the only thing I have left that I love and if anything ever happened to him I'd lose it completely. My differing grip on reality would be gone and I would be nothing again.

"Mommy is better. Here, I need you to go back to sleep." I sit up so my head is back on my pillow and Torrence immediately wraps himself around my arm, it's instinct by now, and his breathing slows down as his eyelids flutter so his green orbs are covered. It amazes me how he falls asleep so quickly when neither Finnick or I could.

The room is still. No gentle breeze turns the silk curtains into ghosts that move quietly, no seagulls squawk to keep me awake, and I can't even hear the waves that should be crashing directly outside my window. I hate the silence. Torrence's breathing is small and takes up only half the room, making me miss the deep breaths and sighs that would fill everything up after a long, hard day of fishing or Capitol work. Sometimes I shudder to think that we only had short periods of time together, sometimes it makes me sad that people say he lied to me...he said he would come back.

But as I lay here with my son in my arms throughout the entire night, listening to the stillness, I can proudly say that I know the truth.

()()()()()

I don't know when I fell into slumber, but when I awake Torrence isn't in my arms. I temporarily panic for a moment but then I hear a Sharky movie on from downstairs and know that he's alright. Walking out of my room, I'm surprised to see that the door to the guest bedroom is wide open but then I remember that Johanna arrived yesterday.

I don't know how to feel about my new arrangement. Johanna and I haven't always been friends and I still remember the time she snapped at me about Finnick when I mentioned that he wouldn't have wanted another Hunger Games, she didn't need to remind me what had happened to him. When I finally saw the Quarter Quell it hard as well, until the scene where it had those birds copying my voice, I was convinced that Johanna was making Finnick have some sort of secret love affair. That would've made an interesting topic for Caeser Flickerman to discuss with them.

Some part of me thinks that she didn't come here out of worry for Torrence and I, so I decide to give another stab at getting more information out of the stubborn lumber-woman.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I say as I walk into the room, trying to sound somewhat assertive.

"Not bad, comfier than the beds back in 7." She tells me as she puts her dark hair up in a messy bun.

"That's nice..." I bite my lip.

"Torrence is downstairs, I gave him some toast and a glass of orange juice. He should be fine with his TV and all that."

The thought of Johanna actually caring about Torrence enough to give him food makes me curious. I could've sworn that she wouldn't have payed any attention to him even if he was attempting to kill _her_ for food.

"Thank you for that. I slept in..."

"I noticed." She chuckles as she reaches for a tube of eyeliner considering she's done with her hair. I'm not the biggest fan of makeup, but I'll wear it if it makes me look less mad or hermit like.

An awkward silence settles in and I stare down at my feet.

"I know you want something, Crazy. Just spit it out." Johanna crosses her arms.

"Why are you here?!" I mirror her movements, finding strength in my love for my son so that I can stand up for myself.

"What do you mean? I'm trying to help you with your son who I bet hasn't even talked to another kid his age!"

"I'll have you know that he has in fact talked to other kids his age! I told you that I've taken him all around 4! Who are you to barge in here and tell me how to raise my son?!" I step closer to Johanna, not intimidated one bit.

"Excuse me, _Angelfish_, I like to think of him as Finnick's son!" She holds out my nickname on purpose, I can see the smirk on her face and behind her eyes. With a mention of my husband or something that relates to him like my nicknames, I'm sent into full battle mode.

"_I'm_ Finnick's wife! Torrence's has _two_ parents and their names are Finnick and Annie Odair! I have papers and witnesses to prove it! You were even at the wedding!"

Johanna throws her eyeliner on the floor and I don't even worry about Torrence, my whole mind is focused in on the next words that will fly out of my mouth.

"Oh yeah I was there! I saw the fancy ceremony and I heard the fancy children's choir! I saw them wheel out that monstrosity of a cake and I also saw all of you dancing, having a gay old time! I was there for it all, from the first song to the last dance, and don't think we all don't know about what happened _after the party_!"

My face flushes a bright red, not just our of embarrassment, but anger as well. Johanna has no right at all to insult my wedding or anything that happened before, during, or after it. It was the best day of my life and I'm not going to let her ruin it for me.

"Shut up, Johanna! You wouldn't know how beautiful that day was if it walked right up to you and slapped you in the face!" She's taken way aback and I feel a pang of pain in my chest, this isn't me and I know it, but I can't let her get away with insulting me, not anymore.

"Oh really?! I wouldn't?! I'll have you know _Annie Cresta_ that I was extremely happy on that day! I knew how important it was because I cared about Finnick!"

She spits.

This makes no sense whatsoever and I take deep breaths through the pains in my chest that keep popping up. Half the time when we were in 13, Johanna was either hopped up on morphling or completely out of it. We were both tortured in the Capitol and I know exactly how it feels to be hurt but this is ridiculous. All I want to know is why she's here, I'm afraid she'll hurt me or my son and nobody will be here to do anything about it. The saddest part is, you never know with these people who have been tortured by the Capitol.

You never know with me or Johanna or Peeta and as much as I wish I could be friends with the woman in front of me, I know it can never be.

"What do you mean you _cared_ about him?! I _LOVED_ him!"

Johanna runs over, full of rage, and slams the door. She then begins to approach me and I immediately shrink backwards. She's going to kill me and I know it so I consider jumping out of window but I only have one thing to say as I crumple to the ground at the foot of the bed.

"Don't hurt my baby! Do what you want with me but don't hurt my Torrence!" I wail, losing all sense of strength or security as the tears flow freely.

The angered woman is right up in my face now with her eyes narrowed and shoulders heaving as he takes sharp gulps of air. Her axe is on the other side of the room and has a confused look plastered on her face. I hope she's rethinking skinning me alive. My face finds my hands and I hope that this is all quick.

"Your insane..." Johanna breaths.

"What?..." I whimper.

"Your insane!" She repeats as she stands up from her crouched position. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well what else is there?!" I cry out.

"I want to let you know that your not the only one that loved Finnick Odair! I'm not talking about his string of fancy Capitol toys, I'm talking about me, okay?! I loved Finnick Odair!"

Her words hit me harder than the axe in the corner ever could. The pain is instant and intense as the countless thoughts and scenarios spin around in my head because if what Johanna is saying is true, everything that has happened since she has arrived suddenly makes sense. She wanted to come because she loved Finnick and she wants to honor him, Torrence is a lot like Finnick and caring for him makes her happy.

If all of this is true, it makes me a big jerk. I look up at the broken down girl with saddened eyes.

"Johanna...I had no idea, and I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." She cuts me off. "You won his heart fair and square, Crazy, but god still hasn't told me why. If he had to end up with anyone other than me...I'm glad it was you. I think...okay this is kinda a tough subject. Don't think I'm over him or our argument though, because I'm not."

I smile and stand, for Johanna, that took a lot of courage to say. We've both seen sides of each other than nobody else ever has and now that we're calmed down, I realize her pain. I walk over and give her a hug, to my great surprise and pleasure, she doesn't resist.

"Please stay with us..." I murmur.

"No problem, Crazy." She half smiles back at me as we break apart. We can see the hurt reflecting off of one another.

"We may need to make a stop back in 7, you'll need your stuff if your gonna be staying for a longer time." I suggest, regaining my composure.

"Yeah, it'd be fun to take Torrence around the districts." She agrees.

"Speaking of the kid, wanna go see what he's up to?"

"That's a good call although I don't think he's left the couch all morning." I laugh.

Together we leave the room and walk down the stairs, joking all the way. For once it feels good to know that I'm not alone with the full responsibility of my son weighing me down. I'm sure that many more conflicts will rise between Johanna and I, but for now, I'm going to enjoy the new friendship I've made. Not knowing if it will last is always scary, but I have a gnawing feeling in my gut that the tougher times are over. I decide to put Johanna's confession about Finnick on the back shelf for now, I'll tell Katniss soon enough and then since her District 12 sentence was lifted some time ago, I'll try and see how I can cope with the fact that my husband's best friend secretly coveted him for all this time.

Yes this new arrangement will take some time getting used to, but for now I guess I can do it.

All for Finnick and Torrence.

()()()()()

**There you all have it! Johanna and Annie are "friends" now! I'm sorry if this chapter was poorly written of too short, I ****_really_**** am, but PLEASE REVIEW! Pleasey please please even if your anonymous! Okay I'm done! Talk to you all later! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4: The Games We Play

**Hey everyone! Yes I update this story a lot because I just LOVE IT! Thank you to my fabulous friend BananaLlama6 for the honorable mention in her story "Forever And On" which you should read if you haven't because your missing out! Anyway, I'm VERY proud of this chapter so enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Hunger Games, if I did Finnick, Prim, Cinna and more would still be with us, they all belong to Suzanne Collins **

()()()()()

_Chapter Four: The Games We Play _

Johanna's POV

I know it's unnecessary, and probably the wrong thing to do, but right now I want to distance myself from Annie Cresta-Odair as much as I can and considering that I officially live in her home now, that means her in the kitchen and me in the living room with Torrence. The young boy has practically been begging me all morning to sit with him and of course I don't object, no matter what animated shark movie is on the television.

"Auntie Johanna!" Torrence cries as I sit on the couch next to him.

No matter how menacing I look he still climbs and clings all over me like a normal excitable six year old, he doesn't seem sad at all about all that's been happening in his life. I begin to think he doesn't know the intensity of what his mother and his aunts and uncles have been through or why his daddy is never home.

"Hey there, little fella." I half smile.

"Watch Sharky Explores the Ocean marathon with me!" He giggles.

"How about we play a game instead?"

"I wanna Sharky!" He pouts and I can't help but smile at his little face and those annoyed sea-green eyes.

"Auntie Johanna has a better idea, let's play a new game that I bet mommy has never played with you!" I make sure Annie is out of earshot before I say the next part. "It's called Real or Not Real and all your aunts and uncles and even your daddy used to play it!"

Torrence perks up at the mention of his father and begins bouncing up and down, making the couch cushions fly off the couch and nearly knock over a shell display that is sitting on the glass coffee table. I grab ahold of his shoulders and make him sit.

"How we play?" He inquires.

"Well I'm going to say something about your life or an event that happened to you and your gonna answer real if it's true and not real if it's fake. Ready?" I explain. At first I'm met by a blank and confused stare but Torrence perks right back up.

"Go!"

"Okay..." I rummage through my thoughts and decide to start out small. "Sharky Explores the Ocean 2: Saving the Mermaid Princess is your favorite Sharky movie of all time. Real or not real?"

"Real!"

"Good! Now your favorite food is spinach! Real or not real?"

"Not real!" He exclaims in utter disgust as he sticks his tongue out.

"Now you have the basic gist of the game." It tell him. "Do you want to keep playing?"

"Yeah!" Torrence starts to bounce again but I quickly calm him down.

"Here now you do one for Auntie Johanna." I tell him.

"Okay! You like Sharky! Real or not real?"

I sideways glance over at the TV to see the stupid shark himself staring back at me with his three sidekicks in the background, seemingly pressuring me to say real for Torrence's sake. With a delicate yet convincing smile I look the boy in those amazing eyes and choke out what may or may not be the truth.

"Real!"

"Yay!" He squeals with delight. "I win! Where my prize?!"

"You little bugger you don't get a prize! There is no prize in this game!" I laugh as he pouts again.

"Auntie Johanna I want a prize!" Torrence pounds his fists into the padding of the couch, throwing a tantrum.

"Fine!" I cry, defeated at my own game. "I'll be right back with your prize."

Torrence agrees to stay put and watch TV as I run around looking for something that I could give him. Maybe he wouldn't notice if I gave him one of his own toys but I decide it's too risky. I run around, picking up everything I see on shelves and inspecting them, only to set them right back down. Apparently I'm making quite the ruckus because Annie walks out of the kitchen into the grand foyer to see me inspecting a shelf with pictures on it. She's got oven mitts on her hands and a warm smile on her face.

"What on earth are you doing?" She stifles a laugh as I shift back into the my slouched standing position.

"I was playing a game with Torrence and he wants a prize." A minuet passes before I look around and say: "I can't find a prize."

"I can fix that. C'mere into the kitchen for a moment." The red haired woman waves me over.

I've only been in this kitchen once before, when all the survivors of the revolution came to bring Annie back home to the house that her and Finnick would've lived in. It was probably one of the worst days of my life with everyone crying and snapping at each other. Since then, the kitchen has become a much lovelier place. There's a granite island in the middle of the floor with a small rounded table that holds a vase filled with white daisies. The walls are painted to look like the District 4 docks and near the refrigerator I can see two shops that I'm oddly familiar with. "Odair's Boat Fairs" and "Cresta Nets" sit side by side overlooking the ocean. I don't know what happened to the shops but they still stand on these walls.

Annie walks over to the oven and opens it, pulling out a cookie sheet that is cramped with, you guessed it, cookies.

"You can give one of these to Torrence as his little prize." Annie smiles, I can see she's still rather uncomfortable since I recently confessed my love for her husband, but she keeps this little happy act up anyway as she has always had to do.

"Thanks. I have a feeling he wouldn't have been happy if I didn't bring anything else back." I say as I take the cookie. I look closely to see that it's in the shape of a cute little fish.

"It's nothing. Our breakfast will be ready soon." The woman tells me sweetly.

"Got it." I nod as I leave the room to make my way back to Torrence who is hypnotized by the bright colors on the television screen. As soon as he hears my footsteps, his head whips around.

"Did you get my prize?!"

"Here you go, winner." I say bluntly as he takes the cookie and examines it.

"It's a fishy." He looks up at me confused.

"It's a cookie now eat it and say thank you to Auntie Johanna."

I plop down on the couch next to him and after a couple more seconds of thoroughly looking at every ridge in the cookie, Torrence takes a small bite and then gobbles the entire thing down happily.

"I wanna play again!" He says with a full mouth that I don't bother to scold him for, Finnick would probably do just the same. A pang of sadness hits me for the fact that Finn will never to be able to joke with his son like that.

"Okay. I'll go first." I begin. "You love to swim. Real or not real?"

"Real! Big real!" Torrence spreads his arms out so wide and so forcefully that he falls right over. It surprises me, but makes me laugh all the same.

"Do you like to swim, Auntie Johanna?"

A cold chill runs through my body and screams echo throughout my mind. I find myself taking a throw pillow like I would an axe and swinging it at a lamp like it's some sort of Capitol monster. Torrence rears back in horror and I scream out things that little boys probably shouldn't hear but right now I'm living in a nightmare. I'm thrown into a pool of water and shocked until I have nothing left to feel or live for, Peeta screaming like a madman is nearby and I can make out distinct and tortured cries of "FINNICK!" Soon arms encircle me and I know that I'm dead until I wake up in reality, on the floor with a small figure huddled on top of me. It's Torrence and he's breathing heavily, but whispering soothing words that have brought me back to the present.

"Auntie Johanna...not you too..." He heaves.

I sit up slowly and hug him as Annie runs into the room, a wildly protective and scared look in her eyes. Once she sees me hunched over hugging her son she wipes her tearing eyes and collapses next to us. I can tell Crazy knows exactly what happened.

"I'm sorry, I just r-really don't like s-swimming." I stutter.

"It's okay...your safe. Your both safe." Torrence coos lightly to his mother and I. Another chill runs up my spine and I can feel it in Annie as well as we could've both sworn that Finnick was here calming us both down.

The three of us make our way to the couch eventually and Annie puts the lamp back in it's rightful place while her son retrieves the thrown pillow like a puppy retrieving a bone.

"What game were you playing?" Annie sniffs as soon as Torrence sits down.

"Auntie Johanna taught it to me. Real or Not Real!"

The woman's sea green eyes fly open and her mouth goes dry. The little color that resides in her face is gone and her hands fly over her lips. She remembers when the squad was playing with Peeta back in 13. She remembers hearing about them playing it with him during the mission and during the mission her beloved husband was snatched away from her.

"I have one more for Auntie Johanna" Torrence continues.

"What would that be?" I ask solemnly, trying to catch Annie's gaze. She's not mad about the game, she just remembers.

"You love my daddy. Real or not real?"

My heart stops beating in my chest and my eyes fly open as wide as Annie's usually do. Closing the door during the fight wasn't enough to contain my voice and I realize now that I should of kept my fat mouth shut or at least my loud voice quieter.

Stealing a saddened glance with Finnick's widow, she nods telling me that I should tell the final and ultimate truth. My lips fumble together as I try to gather that one word in my head, thoughts are jumbled around making it hard for me to find a grip on the truth and then I look right at Torrence Finnick Odair and see a reflection of the man that I loved so dearly when he was on the earth. I sit up proud and look the little boy in his eyes, such a gift to be blessed with them.

"Real."

()()()()()

**CLIFFHANGER. Yeah I'm sorry I just had to do that. I have big, big plans for this story so please favorite, follow, and REVEIW! Every if your anonymous you can still review! It doesn't take that much effort I mean really. Goodbye for now! ~PurpleKittyFangirl **


	5. Chapter 5: What Is Right?

**Hello everyone! I want to thank EVERYONE who's reviewed the story, it means so much to me! Now we have some plot starting to emerge in this chapter, so I hope that you all enjoy!**

**NOTE:****I am creating a playlist for this story so if you think of any songs that remind you of Annie, Johanna, Torrence, or ANYONE during the time period of this story, even those who haven't appeared yet, please put your song(s) in your reveiws. Thanks!**

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

()()()()()

_Chapter 5: What Is Right?_

Johanna's POV

"Real."

I expect Torrence to question me, cry, throw a fit, or get angry like he did when he wanted his prize but instead he just sits there and stares at me, sea green eyes full of wonder.

"Ok." He smiles, leaning in to hug me.

As he rests his head on my shoulder I share an amazed look with Annie, neither of us expected a six year old kid who doesn't know half the things that have happened to him take something like this that well. Torrence pulls himself back and we sit there in an awkward silence, Sharky playing in the background.

"Can I have another prize?" The little boy asks.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Annie giggles, leaving me with Torrence.

"Let's play a different game..." I stutter, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"What?" He inquires

"Well we could play Monopoly but it's just financial crap, we don't have all the game pieces to checkers, and-"

"Sharky Explores the Ocean game!" Torrence shrieks as he jumps up and runs over to his tiny game console.

"I'm not good at video games." I actually had never played a video game in my entire life, back in 7, it was just work.

Before Torrence has the chance to pout and yell at me, his mother walks back in with a tray of cookies like the one I gave him before. The boy runs over and grabs three before Annie can yank the tray away as scold him for being greedy. I sit there and chuckle as he runs out of the glass sliding door into the backyard where he falls into a mound of sand so he can eat his cookies in peace. Annie sighs, setting the tray down on the coffee table and sitting next to me on the couch. I lazily extend my arm and grab a cookie.

"Four cookies...he's gonna be bouncing off the walls soon." She mutters.

"Don't sweat it, he's a good kid." I assure her as I chomp off the tail of the fish cookie.

"Johanna, you were right. He needs to get out more and see the world. He can't just stay cooped up in this house and only have the beach as his sanctuary."

"Then why haven't you ever taken him to see the other districts and stuff?" I inquire.

"Because Finnick and I were always somewhat safe here...once he would leave, he was always vulnerable to Snow and the rest of the Capitol..." She whimpers.

"Crazy, you have to remember that Snow can't possibly hurt Torrence because he's _DEAD_. That man is just about as dead as they come. Finnick fought in that war to keep the world safe for all of us that are still here today. He wouldn't of just left if we were all in danger still because he loved us-" I stop myself. "Because he loved _you_ and would never let anything bad happen to you or your son. Got it?"

She nods rather solemnly, but it's a start.

"Great! Now let's set a date for when we go back to 7 for my things."

We stand up and make our way into the kitchen to plot a date on the calendar that we'll take a little family trip to my old home. We plan to leave in two days, tomorrow will be for packing, today we decide to take Torrence down to the docks and look at the boats and shops. I plan to take Annie back into Odair's Boat Fairs and see how it's doing since she tells me that she hasn't been there since the war, too many painful memories of Finnick. I'm curious to see who's manning the shop now since Finn can't and his father is either dead or slumped over somewhere dark and depressed, isolated from civilization. It makes me shudder to think that if it wasn't for Torrence, Katniss, Peeta, and the most of us rebels, Annie would be in that state or worse: dead. She claims that she's not afraid of death because she would be with Finnick but it takes one reminder of little Torrence to make her hug the ground in desperation that she'll be yanked away suddenly. The entire situation makes me sad and uncomfortable beyond belief.

The sliding door in the living room slams and we hear Torrence's feet padding up the stairs. Annie and I talk some more before going upstairs. She tells me to get ready while she dresses the little boy. All I do is let my hair down so the red mixes with the black, throw on the same tank and shorts from yesterday and slab some deodorant under my arms. Since my eyeliner was finished earlier this morning than it's simple for me to get ready.

"We good in here?" I ask as I lean against the doorframe in Torrence's room where Annie is shoving his head into a cute blue shirt with a smiling fish on it.

"Yes we are." Annie smiles.

"Mommy gave me shirt for my birthday, Auntie Johanna!" Torrence claps.

"That's cool, little dude."

"I also got you these cute little board shorts, sweetie. Stick your right leg in real quick so mommy can help you." The redhead speaks gently.

Little Mr. Odair stands there staring down at his feet in utter confusion. I raise an eyebrow as he raises his left hand up and then puts it down. He continues this with both hands for about a minuet and a half before forcefully throwing his arms down and looking his mom in her mirroring green eyes.

"Which one is right?" His mother chuckles and points to the correct leg which he then lifts up, allowing her to put on his little board shorts.

"Maybe Auntie Johanna and I can come up with a trick to help you remember your lefts and rights." Annie suggests and I nod in agreement.

"Really?!" Torrence beams up at me with that ravishing little smile.

"Of course, little man." I respond.

"Why do you call me little? You call me little all the time!"

"Because you are little."

He scrunches up his little face and marches towards me. He sucks in a deep breath before attempting to set me straight.

"I am _not_ little!"

"Compared to your father you are." I say suggestively, biting my lip so I don't let another thing I wanted to say fly out. Annie flushes a bright red and buries her face in Torrence's drawer so she doesn't have to face my smirk. It also makes me laugh at how horribly confused the little boy is.

"Let's go down to the docks now!" Annie pushes.

"You got it, Crazy." I wink and walk out into the hallway. The two others follow.

The breeze of saltwater chokes me at first, the breeze blows it directly in my face but Torrence who's up on Annie's shoulders doesn't seem to mind. They both sniff it all in and smile. The sunset is peeking over the blue/orange sky and it's peculiar to actually see the sky instead of leaves and branches scraping the clouds above. It'll take me some time to get used to all the smells, tastes, and sights of 4, but if it means that I'm honoring Finn in the process than it's worth it.

The road that I walked down yesterday is taken up by a few boys playing soccer, I can tell that they weaved the goalie nets themselves and some part of me wants to search the group for Antoine, but I refrain and look away. Women hang sundresses on clotheslines and talk to each other from their porches. Annie's house is much larger than the other ones around the district and I wonder if that is Plutarch and Paylor's doing.

"The docks are beautiful, Johanna. I think that you'll love them." The women's voice next to me says.

"I don't know, water and boats aren't exactly my favorite things."

"Do you know how to swim?" Annie asks.

"No..." I look down solemnly.

"Finnick taught me...and Torrence and I can teach you. That is, if you'd like."

I glance at Annie nervously. My breakdown today was a perfect example of how much I feared water but I knew that if I wanted to help raise Torrence, they would have to reach me how to swim.

"Okay..." I murmur. Annie smiles and Torrence cheers.

"Lookie the docks!" Torrence cries as he points to the rows of shops and the wood path that separates them and their patrons from the water below. Masts of boats shoot up higher than the shops themselves and many boat slots are empty due to everyone out on the water fishing and watching the sky change color. It's fairly crowded, but peaceful all the same. Even though I walk as close to the shops and as far from the edge of the dock as possible, I have to admit that the lapping sound the water makes is actually kind of nice considering its nothing like the large crashing waves from the Capitol.

People look at the three of us and it makes Annie feel timid so I give her a reassuring pat on the back, even if the whispering and pointing is annoying.

"Mommy I wanna go on a boat." Torrence hugs his mothers neck as he whines.

"Not now, baby."

"When?" He presses.

"Have you ever taken him on Finnick's old fishing boat? It's got a 300 mph motor." I inform Annie but she's shaking her head ever so slightly.

"DADDY HAS A BOAT?!" Torrence squealed.

Annie glares at me and sighs deeply. I knew that I shouldn't have mentioned that because Crazy is probably too afraid to take her son out on a fast boat like that and the fact that it was Finnick's only makes matters worse.

"I'd rather not talk about the boat right now, Torrence. It's in storage anyway." Annie desperately tries to swat away the idea of the boat.

"Can we get it OUT?" The little boy is now practically hanging upside-down from his mom's shoulders. The woman in question sighs deeply again, causing her son to move up and down with her shoulders.

This conversation continues for about five more minuets but about three minuets in I tune them out and listen to the lapping water and creaking boards beneath our feet.

It's panicking, yet invigorating at the same time and I haven't felt like this since the time that I talked to Finnick back in 13. It might've been the only and last time I talked to him in 13 actually. He was needed by the doctor so they wheeled him in on a cot right next to me and we got reacquainted.

Actually he got reacquainted with me and I just fell in love with him all over again.

"Johanna are you tearing up?" Annie's voice interrupts my thoughts and I look over quickly.

"No! The salty water stings my eyes because I'm not used to it...that's all..." I lie, but she believes it.

"Good! Because we're here!" Crazy exclaims with joy as she throws the door open.

"Daddy's old store!" Torrence giggles. Annie sets him down and he begins to explore.

"Are you okay?" I ask Annie who's looking around with wide eyes.

"I'm perfect." She smiles back at me.

Suddenly there's a large crash and Torrence's familiar little cry is heard.

"Well that didn't take him long." I roll my eyes.

"Oh that's not even close to his record." Annie jokes as we walk over.

"Does he belong to you lovely ladies?" A familiar voice that has brought both joy and pain says from in back of us. We turn around to see the figure with an arm around a smiling Torrence.

"Beetee!" Annie and I cry as we spin around.

Beetee Latier smiles and laughs as Annie slams into him, pulling his delicate frame into a tight embrace. He's in his sixties now, but he's still the Beetee we all love. I just hope that Katniss isn't hostile towards him since he helped Gale make the bombs that killed Primrose, the poor guy meant no harm towards the lot of us.

"How are you lately, Sweet Annie?" He asks, using his own nickname for her.

"Better." She nods. "Johanna is staying with us for awhile to help us back on our feet."

"Hello, Johanna." He tips his glasses like you would a top-hat.

"Hey there Volts." I crack a small smirk. "What are you doing here? Never thought we'd run into you at a boating shop."

"Well you see, I've been working on a new invention back in 3 and I needed a motor. My new assistant Cadilla Freemarch, she's a pretty young thing, suggested that I get a boat motor from District 4 and I thought there was no better place that Finnick's old shop. I was going to stop by later but you beat me to it." Beetee explains.

"I've missed you..." Annie sniffs.

It must be hard for Annie to see Beetee again and I know why. Back in 13, when Crazy found out she was pregnant, Volts was the first one she told since she saw him in the hallway when she was trying to find Finnick. He had then had to tell her about her husband's demise right then and there considering that the rebels were about to assassinate Snow. The two of them along with me and some others were all then whisked to the Capitol, and that's when Annie told me about Finn.

"I've missed you all as well. How have you been, Torrence Finnick Odair?" The older man asks as he uses Torrence's full name. Yes, his middle name is Finnick.

"Happy!" The little boy squeals as he hugs Beetee's left leg.

"Torrence! Is that Beetee's left or right leg?!" I quickly laugh and he looks terribly confused once again.

"Are you having troubles with your lefts and rights?" Volts asks.

"Mmhmm." Torrence nods.

"Well maybe I can help you. My old partner had a bunch of quick riddles for things like that."

My eyes fall as I think of Wiress and her little quirks. It sickens me to think that she was so easily replaced by some young and bubbly little thing so I instantaneously decide to harbor some hatred for Cadilla Freemarch.

"Why don't we all go outside and sit on the dockside? We can teach Torrence some tricks and catch up." Annie suggests and there's no objections.

Beetee leads us out of the store and I can't help but notice a more positive and normal light radiating off of him and I decide that I just have to go with the flow, like the waves that lap against the dock and it's boats.

()()()()()

**YAY BEETEE! I love Beetee, I'm sorry and I dislike how people hate him for making the weapons in Mockingjay. Anyway, Katniss, Peeta, and more will come in soon AND we will also have a "surprise appearance" in later chapters so keep checking in! REVEIW PLEASE! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	6. Chapter 6: Painful To the Eyes

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I've uploaded and I'm so sorry for that, this chapter took a little longer to write, plus I had a lot of schoolwork so THAT was fun! **

**Anyway, I'm still accepting song requests for my "Back To the Sea Playlist"! PLEASE SUBMIT SONGS THROUGH PM OR REVEIW! I could really use your help guys! This will also give you some music to listen to while you read! **

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, I work so hard and get so little praise for this story so it means SO MUCH! If you haven't gotten the chance, make sure to read "Forever And On" by BananaLlama6, one of my most loyal reviewers! **

**Keep all this in mind and enjoy! **

()()()()()

_Chapter 6: Painful To the Eyes _

Annie's POV

The water below tickles the bottoms of my feet as the sunset begins to blind me. I look down and settle for watching it as it reflects off the water below. Johanna is on my left and my son on the right but he is currently engrossed in a simplified conversation with Beetee about the new motor that he had just purchased. The darker haired woman beside me is lost in her own thoughts, probably regarding Beetee and the war. My sundress blows slightly to the side in the gentle breeze and the current of air on my neck makes me shiver even though it's warm.

"Your father's boat is about 300 mph just like my motor here, so it goes very fast and propels the vessel through the water at amazing speeds." The older man explains to my wide-eyed son.

"I wanna go on daddy's boat but mommy won't let me." Torrence pouts.

"Ah well knowing your mother she has a fairly good reason. Everything she does is for your safety and wellbeing." Beetee pats my son on the back.

"Yeah, she really loves me! Does anyone love you a lot?!"

I watch Beetee's tanner face go pale as my son asks him the most scientifically confusing question that he's probably ever encountered. Johanna, Katniss, Peeta, and other District 13 residents told be about the 75th games. Katniss told me about how Beetee used to finish Wiress's sentences and how they looked at each other with such admiration. Johanna told me about how no matter how crazy Wiress or her herself went, Beetee would always stick by Nuts and help her along as he called her a genius the entire way. Peeta told me about the look of immediate horror and regret that crossed the old District 3 man's face as Gloss emerged from the depths of the Cornucopia water with his knife bathed in the woman's blood. The boy with the bread nearly lost it on me as he attempted to describe the rush of emotion that flew through the five remaining allying victors as the death portraits appeared. In the beginning, I thought I'd never have to see my love's death and the portrait that came afterwards. My ears prick upwards and I look at Beetee from the corner of my eye.

"I used to, Torrence Odair, I used to."

"What happened?" My little boy asks with sadness in his voice.

"I left my Little Mouse alone...I turned my back on her when she needed me most..." Beetee Latier is trying to hide the tears from behind the glass in his lenses, but it's failing.

"What about Little Mouse? What happened to Little Mouse?!" Torrence asks eagerly as he picked up on the man's nickname for Wiress.

"She died, my boy. I left her side and payed the price with her blood on the water..."

My son and Beetee fall silent for a moment, Torrence doing any small gesture he can to calm the older man, but soothing me and then soothing Volts are two different tasks. I watch Torrence's Finnick side come over him as he hugs Beetee and tells him that everything will be alright. I've never seen Beetee cry until now and it's a pitiful sight, considering he's seen me let out a few sobs.

"Can you believe this?" Johanna looks at me.

"Believe what?" I ask.

"The way Volts is acting!" She exclaims as if she was being blatantly obvious.

"What do you mean?! He's upset!"

"Well I can see this!" The lumber-woman rolls her eyes. "How can he just _replace_ _Wiress?!" _

"Now Johanna, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way! Maybe he was _assigned_ Cadilla, like an internship!" I try to make sense of the situation.

"Of course! He just gets assigned this bouncy, bubbly, and smart young thing!" Johanna throws her hands up in the air and I'm guessing that Beetee and Torrence are too preoccupied to notice our argument.

"Listen, Jo, you've-"

"Only Finnick can call me Jo." She snaps.

"Listen, _Johanna_, he could never replace Wiress! Do you know what the two of them went through together?! You should know better than anyone! I really didn't know you would get this upset..." I sigh deeply after my argument is finished.

"I bet she's not even that smart..." The dark haired girl mutters and I put a hand to my forehead.

"Please don't give Beetee a hard time about this, Johanna. We've all been impacted very, very hard by this war and knocking people down even further isn't going to do anyone any good."

Jo just looks at me and gives a slight nod before I plop my foot down in the water rather forcefully. The splash causes her to reel backwards and hiss like a cat as she attempts to avoid the water. She's been sitting cross-legged on the dock top this entire time. By now, Torrence has fully calmed Beetee down and they both stand up, offering Johanna and I their hands. I let her grab Torrence's hand since I'm afraid that she may flip Beetee back into the water. They help us up and we stand there as silhouettes against the sun.

"Torrence was telling me that you are planning on visiting 7 soon to retrieve your belongings, Johanna. Is this true?" The older man asks as we start to walk. I hoist my son up on my shoulders again.

"Why do you need to know?" I elbow Johanna about her harsh remark. "I mean...yes, why?" She corrects herself.

"Well Katniss's ban has been lifted by Paylor and Plutarch so she's allowed to travel outside of 12. I was thinking that we could call up her and Peeta and have one big trip back to 7 together." Beetee explains.

"I'll see Ruella and Patrick!" Torrence pips up from my head.

Since Johanna doesn't answer, Beetee decides to ask me what I think. I refrain from sounding extremely excited but I'm actually all for the idea. Jo herself said that Torrence needs to interact with more kids, so Ruella and Patrick would be perfect, and I get to see Katniss and Peeta again.

"Sounds like fun." I smile. We all look towards Johanna who's walking in front of us, head hanging down slightly.

"Auntie Johanna?" Torrence chirps in question.

"Can't I just send for my stuff? Wouldn't everyone just rather stay where they are?" She mumbles.

"Well I just figured I could make a little roundabout considering I don't have to be back in 3 until Tuesday." Beetee says. It's Friday evening now and the trip will probably take about two days which is perfect for his situation.

"Wouldn't you like to get back to Cadilla?..." Johanna mutters low enough so the man can't really pick her up.

"What?" He asks, tilting his thick glasses upwards.

"Nothing." She spits back.

"Beetee, you can stay with us tonight. I'll call up Katniss and Peeta once we get home and tell them the plans, we can pack and leave in the morning! This is going to be great!" I cheer, squeezing Torrence's little wet toes which make him giggle.

"Thank you, Annie." The District 3 genius half-smiles and I bet he's wondering what's up with Johanna.

We all walk to the tempo of the nearby waves and by now the sun is beginning to disappear. Mothers are calling their children inside for the night and the kids reluctantly agree to come in for dinner which will probably consist of seafood as it always does. Boats begin to return from their ocean voyages and we see them riding the waves that lead back to the docks, the people on them chattering happily and laughing heartily at their catches and jokes. Lights turn on in the large, beautiful homes that still don't compare to mine. I feel like my large house is wasted space sometimes because it was made for a full sized family. A mother, a son, possibly a daughter, and then the father were supposed to reside in the home that we are now facing. I turn around to see a woman and her son embracing a man that just came back from work and it makes me fumble with the keys to the door as tears well up in my eyes.

"Mommy? You ok?" Torrence brushes some hair out of my face. Johanna and Beetee look worried as well, but they don't see the world around here like I do. Everything is painful to the eye.

"I'm...fine!" I exclaim as the door swings open. As I run in, Torrence slips off my back and Beetee helps him regain his footing. I feel horrible, but I flee to my bedroom before anyone can tell me otherwise.

I lock the door and close the blinds with great force, the opposite of my normal nature, and then flop down on the bed in a frenzy of tears and short breaths. Hugging the pillow that would've been Finnick's to my chest tightly, I let everything out that I have wanted to let out since Johanna arrived yesterday morning. Despite the joyous screams of the seagulls outside my open window, I can't be happy. Not worrying about what is happening to the three others downstairs, I take the pillow even harder in my arms and slowly but surely, cry myself to sleep.

()()()()()

The world is confusing when my eyelids, crusty and stale from crying, fly open to reveal the darkness that still plagues the night sky. Without a light in my room, the only thing illuminating anything is the moonlight which shines through the window. I'm relieved to find that I haven't slept until daybreak, but I don't know how I will face Johanna, Beetee, and my son downstairs.

Knowing that Finnick would want me to look remotely presentable because that helps the image that I am strong, I wash my face and comb my hair. My sea green eyes shine a bit brighter after my wash and I slip into a sea-foam colored nightdress so they don't see me in my dampened clothes from earlier. I smooth it out and walk downstairs.

"Look! They rescue pretty mermaid!" I hear Torrence shout from the living room where the light slightly creeps into the dark entrance hall.

I know he's probably forcing one of the others to watch Sharky.

"Very fascinating, the story _and_ the animation." Beetee's voice echoes. It makes me giggle thinking that he actually seems somewhat intrigued, which much make my son extremely happy.

"Hey you two..." I say as I walk in.

"Annie!" Beetee smiles.

"Mommy!" Torrence cries.

"How are you doing, Crazy?" Johanna's voice comes from the entrance to the kitchen and I follow her into the room. It smells strongly of fish, but it smells delicious all the same.

"I'm doing okay..."

"You gave your son a bit of a scare, but Volts calmed him down when he agreed to watch Sharky with him." She tells me, preparing something on the stove as she speaks.

"Well they both seem to be enjoying it." I smile.

"Yeah, it's been rather entertaining. Volts has been complements on the animation used for the mermaid's scales and the water ripples. He finds it _fascinating! _Lord knows why..."

Before I can open my mouth to respond, Johanna throws a platter down in front of me. It's salad with pieces of salt covered fish mixed inside, I've never had anything quite like this before, and I question Johanna's motives.

"Why'd you make me-"

"Don't worry I fed both the "men" in there." She cuts me off.

"No, why did you make me dinner?" I ask.

"Why not? You can't starve y'know, it's not exactly healthy." Jo says sarcastically.

"...thank you." I gulp as I take a bite of the salty, but surprisingly good, salad on my platter.

"No problem, Crazy." Johanna tries to hide the smirk on her face but I can see it peeking through. Once I'm done, she cleans off my plate and puts it in the sink carefully.

"Go sit with Beetee and Torrence." I suddenly smile. "I have a little surprise for you three."

"Fine. I'm not watching Sharky though." She sneers, grabbing a cookie from earlier as she walks out.

As soon as Johanna is a safe distance away, I grab four mugs and lay them out on the counter. Mine is the one with the simple wave design, Johanna's will be the one I got from Odair's Boat Fairs long ago, Beetee will be given the one with the lighthouse overlooking the ocean, and Torrence will get his special Sharky mug that Peeta and Katniss sent him as a birthday gift last year. I use up the whole carton of milk that we currently have in the fridge and then two full bottles of chocolate syrup to make chocolate milk for all my friends and family. Yes, it's childish, but it's also fun and relieves my stress. Once all the milk has been throughly stirred, I present it to the group.

"Guys!" I saunter in with the tray, the lights are off and the blue glow from the TV makes the room look 100% cooler than normal. "Here's a surprise! Chocolate milk!"

Torrence immediately springs into the air, cheering along with Beetee, as Johanna stares at the mugs. I set down the tray and point out who's cup is who's before I snuggle in between Torrence and the right couch arm.

My son and Beetee immediately start slurping up the drink, but Johanna observes it before taking an extremely cautious sip. Once she removes the cup from her lips, she sets it down on the coffee table.

"Not bad, Annie, not bad at all." She nods.

I smile brighter than I have in awhile and throw my arm around my son. We all settle in and watch the third movie in the Sharky trilogy. There's just one thing that makes this moment different: Nobody minds.

()()()()()

"What do you mean we can't watch the credits?!" Beetee exclaims once the movie is over.

"They are BORING!" Torrence rolls his head back to emphasize his point.

"You three can watch the credits if you want, but I'm going to bed. I'll be a bigger cougar than usual tomorrow if I don't get my sleep and since we're traveling to 7, that is not what you all want. I can assure you that." Johanna announces.

"Goodnight, Johanna! Set your alarm for 9:00!" I holler after her as she walks out of the room and up the steps.

"I'll be fine down here on the couch, Annie. Thank you for all the hospitality." Beetee tips his glasses for the last time that day and hugs me and my son goodnight.

"Have good nights sleep, Beetee!" I wave goodbye after picking up Torrence who is still acting like a rag doll.

The fact that the stairway is dark mixed with Torrence's limp body makes it extremely hard to reach the top without falling, but I manage to get my son to his bedroom safely. He begins to rip off his t-shirt and board shorts so I quickly rummage through his pajama drawer until I find the cutest little fish-footies. It's a hassle, but finally I achieve tucking the hyped up little boy into bed.

"Are you excited to visit Auntie Johanna's home?" I ask, kissing his forehead lightly.

"Mmhmm! I can't wait to see the world, Mommy!" He laughs, but it makes me sad all the same.

"Neither can I, baby...neither can I..."

"Did Daddy ever see the world?" Torrence asks lightly and I feel my heart sink. Taking my son and holding him tight in my arms so nothing can rip him away from me, I slowly let the words flow.

"Daddy saw too much of the world, sweetie. Daddy saw all of the bad stuff in the world..."

"Is that why he isn't here? Is that why he died?"

With the lump growing in my throat, I know I can't say anything or I'll begin to bawl, so I simply nod and plant another kiss on his forehead. I mouth the words 'I Love You' and they could be made out faintly, but it was only squeaking. I close the door to my son's bedroom gently before running into my room.

It feels safer with Finnick's pillow anyway.

()()()()()

**There we go! Next chapter is the trip to District 7! Don't forget to read Forever And On and submit songs! Also, don't forget to REVEIW! Make someone feel good! Thank you all! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	7. Chapter 7: Back To the Trees Part 1

**Hi there everyone! This chapter is VERY long (in my opinion) and I am very proud of it! It took three days to complete but I got it done! It was fun imagining District 7. **

**NOTE: Katniss and Peeta's kids appear in this chapter, but they are MY VERSIONS of their kids. They're names are NOT Willow and Rye, and their ages are different than the ones stated in the book so NO FLAMES PLEASE! I hope this is no inconveinience to anyone. **

**ANOTHER NOTE: I am still accepting song requests for my playlist! KEEP THIS IN MIND PLEASE! **

**Okay! I would like to thank BananaLlama6 for being such a big help, go read her Odesta stuff! Enjoy!**

()()()()()

_Chapter 7: Back To the Trees Part 1_

Johanna's POV

Normally, it's not hard for me to wake up early considering the fact that it was a daily ritual in 7. Get up, get dressed, and be out in time to chop down the first tree. Today is different, when my eyes open, I'm stiff and somewhat nervous.

I can hear Annie and Torrence in the foyer, they're going over the contents of a picnic basket. The ending credits song for the Sharky movie we watched last night can also be heard and I'm gonna take a wild guess that Beetee is watching those credits he so desperately wanted to see. Sometimes his overall geek-ness makes me internally shudder.

I decide that it's best to go home and get my stuff, but I don't want to be pulled back into staying in 7. I promised to stay with Crazy and her son but my district has so many memories, good and bad, that have been rather hard to leave behind. Some harder than others, some I'd rather not admit. My hair is down, the red streaks in it being used as some sort of a 'back off' sign like poisonous dart frogs have. A green t-shirt, tucked into a pair of ripped up skinny jeans with a belt, and large hiking boots create the rest of my outfit. Once my eyeliner is on, I'm ready to go.

Annie is making this a bigger production than this trip really has to be. Yes, we're meeting Katniss and Peeta at the train station, yes it's the first time Torrence has left District 4, and yes Beetee's assistant is now accompanying us, but the red haired woman is stressing out way too much.

"Beetee! Make sure you pack life jackets!" She cries as I walk down the stairs.

"What on earth would you need life jackets for? District 7 is lumber, Annie." I glance at the many suitcases pressed up against the door.

"Well I want to make sure my little boy is safe. What if the train flies off the tracks and into the water?!"

Annie cries as of she's being completely logical.

"Yeah that won't happen." She shoots me a pouty look as I sit on the steps.

There's a knock at the door and Annie scatters, grabbing Torrence and carrying him into the other room. Beetee walks over and opens the door wide. My nose wrinkles in disgust, it's Cadilla Freemarch. Cadilla reminds me of a bubbly college Capitol girl because of her look and her demeanor. Her hair is a shade of ocean blue, curled so it shapes her flawless skin perfectly, she had a tight blue dress with tiny gears scattered on it like sprinkles on ice cream, tall peach colored heals, and a giggly voice completes it all.

"Beetee!" She squeals. They embrace and I throw up in my mouth.

"Welcome, Cadilla!" The older man greets. "Annie! It's just my partner!" He calls.

Annie walks back in slowly, as if she's about to enter a minefield.

"Hi there, I'm Annie Cresta." She says shyly, Torrence at her side.

"Annie Cresta!" Cadilla's voice pops as she says 'Cresta'. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, one of the last remaining victors! Tell me, I must know, how does it feel? Do you ever see Katniss and Peeta Mellark? Do you have special living arrangements made by President Paylor and Plutarch Heavansbee?"

Annie looks absolutely overwhelmed and I can't say I blame her. Beetee's assistant who always wields a clipboard and multicolored pen, is downright nosy and I feel oddly overprotective of Crazy. An awkward silence settles into the air as nobody speaks, but I swear I can hear the sound of Cadilla's wide, but unnerving blue eyes bouncing around in their sockets as she scans Annie's face.

"Cadilla, she's not exactly ready for her questionnaire yet. Let me introduce you to Johanna Mason next." Bad move, Beetee. I don't want to be introduced to her.

I glance upwards at the young woman with the nastiest look I can manage, my eyeliner helps add to the image. She waves slightly and I feel dissatisfied that she didn't flinch backwards, but I can tell the the look scared Torrence because he's hiding behind his mother's legs. Me suddenly standing up causes Cadilla to take a step backwards.

"Okay, we should probably go now if we're going to catch our train!" Everyone else agrees with me and begins to grab backpacks and luggage that they may need. I don't have one single bag.

As Beetee, Annie, and Cadilla walk outside, Torrence tugs at a rip in my jeans. I look down at his worried little face and kneel so that we're eye to eye.

"Auntie Johanna, I scared." He whimpers.

"Is it because we're leaving 4 or is it because of Cadilla Freemarch's face?" I inquire. He stifles a laugh.

"Both. I want mommy to be happy."

"She's happy, I assure you. Your her little ball of happiness or whatever."

"You sure, Auntie Johanna?" The little boy asks.

"One hundred and fifty percent sure, little man." I smirk and lift him up.

"Let's go! I wanna ride a train!" Torrence cheers and we follow the other three. I turn off the lights and and lock the door before catching up with the adults.

It's a beautiful sunny day, Annie couldn't have picked a more perfect time to take Torrence out of 4, and aside from Freemarch's constant chatter, things are pretty nice. The train station is within walking distance so we're going by foot because Cadilla and Beetee want to 'take in the day' or whatever, so the rest of us don't object. Katniss and Peeta will be waiting at the train for us with their two kids, Ruella and Patrick, and then we'll all start the longer ride to District 7. Yes, I'm still worried about returning even though I haven't been gone for very long. The pressure of bringing this large party isn't helping either.

"So tell me Johanna, what's District 7 like? I have visited _many_ districts, but never the district of _lumber!"_ Cadilla squeaks.

"Calm down, wood isn't that interesting." I say flatly, in the hopes of leaving her hanging.

"Well they said that grain wouldn't be very interesting but I still enjoyed District 9 a great deal!"

"Good for you. Who's 'they'?" I ask out of pure curiosity. Cadilla purses her lips and puts her perfectly pedicured hands on her hips. I wrinkle my nose in the deepest sense of disgust.

"Well my college of course! After I got a fully paid scholarship and graduated at the top of my class, everyone there practically worshiped me! Even after I left! That's when I applied for the job to be _Beetee's_-" she says his name extremely lovingly. "-new assistant!"

"I bet he was surprised when he got _that_ application." My eyes roll.

We're silent for the rest of the walk to the train station which luckily, isn't very far away. There's an awkward settling of the air around Beetee's assistant and I, and I'm sure everyone in that entire train station can sense it creeping up on them as our party looks for Katniss and Peeta. Finally we find them, they're leaning up against a wall underneath a large clock, with two children at their feet. The girl, Ruella, is older than her brother. With dirty blond locks and gray seam eyes, she's obviously theirs. Patrick, the young chubby boy, has blond hair and bright blue eyes, taking a lot more from his father in the looks department.

Nonetheless, they're cute kids, Patrick is about two years younger then Torrence, and Ruella is about three years older. We all run up to meet them.

"Katniss!" Annie squeals and they both embrace. Peeta pries Annie from his wife for a hug, they've always been good friends, and with Peeta's immense strength it must not be that hard.

"Annie we've missed you so much!" Peeta smiles, ruffling Torrence's curls.

"Oh Peeta I've missed you too! How are you guys doing?" The red-haired woman asks.

"We're doing...good actually. Very good. Haymitch helped push Plutarch to lift my ban and Peeta's been improving as well. We've also got these two troublemakers to keep us in line as well." Katniss cracks a small smile as she looks down at her children.

"Johanna!" The boy with the bread smiles and I accept a quick hug. His brawn scares me for a moment, but I ease into the hug.

"How have you been?" Katniss asks me.

"Well, as you know, I'm gonna be staying with Annie and the kid for a little while so I guess I'm ok."

"That's nice..." A small voice says, I look down to see Ruella smiling nervously.

"Hello! I'm Cadilla Freemarch, Beetee's _new_ assistant!" She seems to like that word 'new' way to much and my fists clench in anger as the two words echo in the back of my mind._ "Tick tock..." _

"Hello..." Katniss doesn't even reach out to meet Cadilla's outstretched hand and it makes me realize how much I've missed Brainless.

After we all say our hellos and introduce the kids, it's time to board the train. We head to the District 7 slot and Cadilla feels the need to be the very first one of our party to be seated. Brainless and I both agree that she reminds us of a Capitol girl, and plot to prank her somehow. Torrence snuggles in next to his mother who is chatting busily with Peeta, so I sit beside the little boy, across with Katniss who is beside her husband. Ruella sits in between her parents and Patrick settles down on his daddy's lap. Beetee winks at us and takes Cadilla to another compartment so we won't have to deal with her and I slowly feel the anger I've pinned on the older man start to simmer down.

"So Torrence, this is your first time out of 4?" Peeta asks with a smile. The little boy with the sea green eyes nods as he clutches his mother's arm.

"Well we've never been to 7 so Johanna will have to be a good tour guide." Brainless nods in my direction and I half smile.

"Mommy...I'm kinda scared." Torrence mumbles.

"Oh sweetie, you have no need to be. Your safe as can be, all the districts are, so you have nothing to worry about." Annie kisses his forehead lovingly.

"Did Daddy ever travel?" An awkward silence settles into the air. Katniss looks at the opposite wall of the train, Peeta's mouth is gaping open, and Annie is trying to hold something back. My guess is, she's trying to hold back tears. Torrence always asks the most _interesting_ questions.

"Daddy traveled...a lot..." The widow chokes on the disappearing air in her throat.

"Cool." The little boy responds.

"Do you want to be like your daddy, Torrence?" Peeta asks and this time, receives a large and enthusiastic nod which makes the two across from Annie and I giggle.

"Are you excited to go home, Johanna?" Katniss inquires.

"Yeah...I guess so, I mean I wasn't gone for that long so...I dunno." I say this all as I curse at myself mentally. I didn't mean for any of that to come out so shakily and make the ones around me doubtful.

"Mom, how long is a ride to 7?" Ruella squeezes her mom's arm like the little boy across from her.

"About two hours if my memory serves me correct..." Brainless ponders. "Am I right, Johanna?"

"Correct." I nod.

"Yeah so we have about an hour and forty-five minuets to go." Katniss tells her daughter.

"I'm going to sleep." The young girl says, resting her feet against her father. Soon enough, the motion of the train rocks Ruella Mellark to sleep.

Slowly but surely, all three kids drift off into slumber. Patrick rests against Peeta, and Torrence's legs rest across mine as his head lays on Annie's lap. It amazes me how peaceful the trio of children look, and all four of us adults just stop and marvel at them for a minuet, it almost resembles a moment of silence that we would hold in 13 when someone had fallen. Of course, we never told Coin, but she didn't need to know we were actually honoring the dead. I remember Finnick's moment of silence quite well...it wasn't very silent. After Beetee told Annie, nothing was ever silent. Everything was either tears or rumors, sometimes a mix of the two, but of course the president didn't care. Something urges me to hug Brainless across the way and thank her for what she did at the execution, but I halt myself.

"Annie..." Katniss suddenly says, breaking the silence. We all turn and look at her.

"Yes, Katniss?"

"I'm sorry..." The Mockingjay sighs deeply. "I'm so sorry I can't even explain and I know I'm not normally like this but...it's probably my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Annie looks at her with glossed over sea green eyes.

"I'm sorry that I didn't go back for Finnick. I could've, we had so many weapons, but instead I blew him to bits with the Holo. I took the easy way out. I just want you to know, Annie, you were one of his last thoughts...he loved you so very much..." Brainless looks at Annie Cresta-Odair who has odd, shaking smile on her face. Tears slip from both their eyes as they embrace, Peeta patting their backs as an attempt to comfort them.

"I forgive you. In fact I was never mad." The poor mad girl says and Katniss smiles.

"Thank you so much...if you ever need anything, Peeta and I are here." Katniss says as she sits back, gesturing to herself and her husband. I have to hold back tears myself, never knowing that such phenomena went on down in that tunnel.

"We're here!" Beetee suddenly pops up in the aisle next to Cadilla.

"Ooh! Let's wake up the kiddos!" Annie jumps up, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

Torrence yawns sleepily and rolls over on top of me which makes us all laugh. Patrick starts to fuss an cry once he's awoken but Peeta gives him a nibble of a cupcake that he kept sealed up in a plastic bag. Katniss rolls her eyes and picks up Ruella who grumbles, gray eyes looking heavy and annoyed. We grab our backpacks loaded with water bottles, energy bars, maps, and other miscellaneous items and head outside into the sun. Annie puts on a sunhat that she weaved herself and we all stand in the District 7 square. Shops litter the area around the perimeter, trees towering above us, it reminds me of an old western town just a lot more lush. The kids instantly perk up after hearing shouts of "TIMBER!" and bells from the doors of the old-timey wood shops ring in their ears.

"This place is awesome!" Torrence exclaims, tugging on his mom's sundress.

"Stay with mommy, Torrence." Annie orders with a slight laugh.

"Where to first, Johanna? Do would you like to get your belongings to bring back to the train? Then we can spend the rest of the day exploring." Beetee suggests while eyeing the map that he is clutching tightly in his hands.

"That sounds fine with me. Here, let's go to the Victor's Village." I point at the general area where my home is on Beetee's map everyone begins to follow me.

"Old fashioned, lush, loud, overall very beautiful!" Cadilla chatters in tune with the scribbling on her clipboard. "Definitely one of my favorites..."

As we walk, people point and gasp things like "Look! Katniss and Peeta!" and "Is that Annie Cresta?! I thought she died!" The lot of us find it hard to brush most of these things off our shoulders, but we walk right through the crowds, not making eye-contact with the majority of the patrons. All of us except Cadilla that is. The bubbly woman is blowing kisses and waving, I don't tell her that she looks like a total idiot because nobody knows who the heck she is, I just watch her in my own amusement. Torrence is holding his mother's hand and stroking her fingers, whispering soothing words so that she doesn't start freaking out because of the whispers. Soon Beetee notifies a pack of Peacekeepers hailing from District 2 of our uncomfortableness and they hold back the crowd so we can make our way up to my house.

"Most of the places around here were bought by lucky high-bidding citizens in a auction for the fallen victors houses." I explain as we walk through the grounds underneath a canopy of trees, patches of sunlight burning through the shade.

"Why isn't anyone here?" Ruella asks, peering in a window of a large house directly across the street from mine. "It doesn't have any furniture."

I feel as if I have just been popped, deflated, airless and stricken to the grass below. I know that house, the only house that bidders didn't bid for out of honor, it's somewhat of a landmark here in 7. This home was the home of my fallen district partner Blight who ran headfirst into the force field. I partially blame myself for his death, but I never thought much of it until now.

"They just couldn't sell it, Ruella, it's fine." I assure her quickly.

I never cared much about Blight, but the rest of District 7 did. He held charity events, worked from dusk to dawn in the forests, and acted like a big brother or a son to everyone. When he went into the arena and won, everyone in the entire district rejoiced, but when the both of us were reaped together for the Quell, things changed. Blight had always hung around me after I won my games. He brung me treats from the local candy store, took my shifts at the lumber yard, and offered to clean my front yard numerous times, but I never accepted his offers. Once we went into the arena together, he tried to protect me in and way her could, but then he died. I've made my decision, I'm staying in District 4 with Annie and Torrence.

"Here we go." I say, pushing the door open to my home. Everyone walks in and Beetee begins to cough from all the dust. "We won't be here very long. Everyone grab one of my suitcases after I pack them and we'll be set to explore 7."

I take Annie, Katniss, and Ruella upstairs with me to help me pack up the clothes and other things I need to take back to 4. We chatter about Ruella's birthday present, a shiny gold Mockingjay pin, and what we'll be doing for the rest of the day. We plan on visiting the sweets shop in the square, walking through the forest, and maybe going for horse rides at the local stable, as suggested by Annie. Once we're done, we drag a total of six suitcases and the backpacks downstairs for Peeta, Beetee, and Cadilla to carry.

"Here." Katniss says, handing a pack to the assistant.

"Um no. I have more important things to carry than Ms. Mason's luggage." Cadilla scoffs as if she's been offered to carry a handful of worms.

"Fine. I'll get it." Katniss snaps.

I take some final glances around my house. Nothing in the bathrooms, living room, or closets worth taking but the kitchen is a different story. I find a box of hard candy in the back of a cupboard that has Blight's signature next to "From" on the tag. For some reason it warms my heart and I stick it into my bag. I don't plan on eating it though.

With some final announcements to the rest of the party, we all step outside and I lock the door. Beetee points us in the direction of the train station and I stare at Blight's house for a moment before following the group out of the Victor's Village. After we drop this stuff off at the train, we'll be free to explore.

Or at least the rest of them will be.

()()()()()

**Okay so that's only part 1 of the District 7 trip! I hope you all liked that chapter, I was particularly proud of it an I hope it made up for my absence! Don't forget to put songs in your reveiws! Love** **you all! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	8. Chapter 8: Back To the Trees Part 2

**Hi there everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been very busy! I am very proud of this chapter though so everyone please enjoy! **

**NOTES: The Back To the Sea playlist is officially up on ! So if you want to listen to some music for the story while reading the story, go and find it! If there's any questions, feel free to PM me! **

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Suzanne Collins (Kye belongs to the fabulous BananaLlama6) **

()()()()()

_Chapter 8: Back To the Trees Part 2_

Johanna's POV

Since Beetee isn't in the physical shape to carry my heavy suitcases all the way across the square and then to the station, and since his prissy assistant won't help him, we all decide to flag down a horse drawn carriage and ride to the station. It's a pleasant day and since we're celebrities around here, we get a free ride, so I don't mind.

Throwing my stuff in the trunk I watch the three kids eagerly go up to pet the horse. Peeta and Annie stand by, watching the three of them encircle the steed and jump around in glee.

Patrick is surely the funniest to watch considering his chubby legs barely allow him to stand and he keeps falling over. Peeta chuckles and holds his arms up so he can wobble around without falling over. Ruella's eyes are wide with wonder as she gently smooths out the mane of the horse and Torrence seems to be attempting to have some sort of staring contest with it, squealing in mock dismay whenever it repeatedly tosses it's head towards Ruella.

"The horsey likes you, Patrick!" The boy with the bread laughs as he holds his son out to the horse who licks his entire face. The little boy just laughs and claps, repeating the word "horsey" over and over again.

Katniss is busy negotiating something with the man who's been helping with the luggage so the driver of the carriage walks over and stands with the kids, a friendly smile on his older face. He's holding something in his fist while he shows Ruella the horse's favorite place to be pet.

"Would you kids like to feed the horsey?" He asks as he bends down, becoming eye level with the trio.

"Yeah!" Torrence practically jumps six feet into the air.

"Alright lad, you seem awfully excited, so you can go first!"

"Yay! What do we feed him?" Those sea green eyes are neatly popping out of his head.

"Well I have some sugar cubes in my hand that you could give him! Old Fritz here really likes them..."

Before I can even gasp there's a small cry from beside me and I see Annie crumple into a compassionate Peeta's arms. I glance from the cubes in the man's hand to the horse to the kids who seem awfully confused. If only Beetee was in the physical shape to carry my stupid bags back...

"Annie, sweetie, it's okay." The blond haired man murmurs.

"Mommy, what's wrong?!" Torrence runs over and hugs her leg which is quivering. Peeta is the only thing keeping her up. "Does you not like sugar?!"

I'm probably getting a bit over worked up, but seeing Crazy break down like that irks me more than I'd like to admit, so I push Katniss and Peeta's kids back and approach the driver. He knows who I am, he knows who Finnick was, he knows about Annie's mental instability, he was alive during Snow's reign so he should know better.

"What were you thinking?!" I spit rudely.

"W-what do you mean Ms. M-Mason?" The driver stutters nervously.

"With the sugar cubes?! That's Annie Cresta! Do you know her story with Finnick Odair or have you been living underneath a tree stump for your entire life?!" My words fall into the air and sink into his skull like acid realization.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I completely forgot, please let me make it up to you somehow, Ms. Mason!" I can tell he actually does feel terrible but this doesn't mean I'm letting him off the hook right away.

"Well I'm not the one you should make anything up to! It's Annie!"

"Yes ma'am!" He then proceeds to walk over to Crazy and apologize for his actions a seemingly countless amount of times and it helps her to calm down a bit. She picks up her son, Peeta keeping her stable from behind, and the little boy begins to work his magic. Torrence whispers into his mother's ear and hugs her gently. He even pops a sugar cube into his mouth which makes Annie practically squeeze all the life out of him because it reminds her exactly of Finn. Mentally, I wish I could do the same, but I have an image in Panem that I couldn't possibly tarnish. Especially in my own district.

"Wow! Torrence can calm his mother just like Finnick Odair could calm her! This is truly an amazing scoop, I'll have to use this...maybe pull some studies with the little guy." Cadilla thinks she's talking to herself, but Katniss and I can hear her clearly. We both agree that if she ever lays a hand on Torrence, or any of the kids for that matter, we'll freakin kill her.

"I'm so sorry for all this inconvenience but if you children still want to feed Fritz, I have some carrots in the back!" The driver smiles nervously. Annie gives him a reassuring pat on the back to tell him that she's not mad.

"We want to feed the horse!" Ruella smiles, holding out her hand politely for a carrot.

"Here you go, darling."

Ruella approaches the horse like she's instructed, subtly yet friendly, and slowly holds out the orange vegetable. Old Fritz takes one look at the carrot and begins to nibble on the pointed end. Peeta snaps half a million pictures of his little girl when she looks back and smiles at all of us. Soon, the horse finishes the carrot and begins to lick Ruella's fingers, causing her to laugh.

"Daddy, can I have a horse?!" She asks, hugging Fritz's head.

"Of course, dear!" Peeta smiles.

"Peeta." Katniss looks at him sternly. She obviously doesn't want a horse.

"Not fair! If Ruella gets a horse, I want a horse!" Torrence pouts as he tugs on his mom's sundress.

"Look what you started, Peeta." Annie giggles, wiping her puffy eyes.

"C'mon gang! We have luggage to drop off and a district to explore!" Beetee calls from his seat in the carriage. There's a chorus of cheers and we all take our seats behind the driver with my bags.

The ride through 7 is more amazing than I remember it to be, and maybe that's because the last time I did this I was all alone. Tilting my head so that my gaze lands on my friends around me, I take in their company. The kids are still asking questions about buying horses to their parents, both mothers seem to be rather annoyed with Peeta at this point, and Beetee is keeping Cadilla occupied so we don't have to speak to her. What makes me the happiest though is that the young and bubbly assistant is at the back of the carriage, so Brainless and I could easily shove her off. People wave to us as we ride by, some throw flowers and candy, which the trio of kids immediately begin to devour. I tell them to save it for the special sweets shop that we have in the square. It'll probably be our first stop after dropping off my stuff.

"What are you all doing in 7?" The driver asks us from up front.

"Johanna wanted to pick up some of her stuff and we wanted to see the district! It's so beautiful..." Annie explains with her voice full of adoration.

"Ah, I see. Yes it is a lovely district, and I can only thank you all for that! Your work in the past means so much to all of us." He tips his hat.

"Thank you, and your welcome. We tried our hardest." Katniss looks off into Peeta's eyes, cracking a rather forced smile.

The rebellion is a tough topic for us all. All of us but Cadilla who doesn't seem to care much.

As we pull up to the train station, all the adults with the obvious exception of Cadilla, carry at least two bags inside and put them on the train to 4 that's leaving tonight around six o'clock. Once this is finished, we bid our driver goodbye and walk to the middle of the square so we can decide where to go first. The three littler kids want to go to the candy store which is only about twenty steps away considering it's one of the shops that surround the square, Annie and Peeta want to go on pony rides, Beetee and Cadilla want to go to the lumberyard to see the technology we use, and Katniss and I just don't give a crap as long as we can trip Cadilla into a pile of horse dung.

"I say we let the kids pick." Katniss says, swatting a couple mosquito bugs away from her face.

"CANDY!" All three of them chorus.

"I think they want to go to the candy store." Beetee chuckles and the kids tug on the ruffles of his pant legs.

I lead our odd little party across the grassy way onto the circular dirt path where all the old time looking shops lay. We hike up the steps of the wooden building and walk trough the door. The kids immediately run inside, greeted by the chiming bell and the sweet smells of cinnamon and sawdust, like a Yankee candle type scent. Jars of homemade gobstoppers, jawbreakers, and peppermints rest on intricately carved wooden shelves, pounds of chocolate and various fudge/fruit combinations sit behind glass all around the store and ending at the register, lollipops and fuzzy animal puppets hang from a wooden rack in the middle of the room, and any other sweet treat you could think of was littered around the store. It was all homemade, and all three of the children were in heaven. They each had their own way of enjoying the atmosphere around them.

Ruella walked around with a freshly woven basket that they give you in her hand and was only taking what she felt she needed. Not too much, but not too little. Most of her choices consisted of a rainbow of saltwater taffy and fudge. Like her mother, she was smart and resourceful when it came to picking the things that she wanted most. She was probably the most well behaved out of the trio as well.

Patrick waddle-ran around the entire store on his chubby toddler legs, laughing continuously for minuets upon minuets. Peeta ran around with him, throwing whatever he wanted into the basket that the youngest kid dragged behind because he knew that nobody but Katniss would mind. The little boy obviously didn't need anymore sweets considering the fact that his father would pamper him with all the treats in the bakery that he could find. His basket was a jumble of random items.

Torrence darted around as if he was attempting to be a ninja, knocking practically everything over in the process, and inspected what he was interested in very carefully before snatching it off the shelve. Then he would romp over to Annie and ask for her approval with everything he found, she would always approve with a laugh and a smile. His basket was filled halfway with blue raspberry lollipops, and gummy killer sharks. He went around and offered everyone a piece of his candy, everyone but Peeta declined his offer.

Once the final pieces of candy were dropped into the baskets, Beetee stepped up in front of the adults.

"Let me pay." He said.

"No, Beetee. It's not fair, Peeta should pay because he's the one who made Patrick's bag overflow." Katniss protests.

"I'll pay, I'll get a discount here." I try to step up but Beetee pushes Brainless and I back.

"No. This is my treat since all of you have been so kind." His heart seems set, so none of us disagree, but it doesn't stop Katniss and I from crossing our arms and looking royally ticked off.

We watch as Beetee wrangles up the trio and they each hand him a basket, one at a time, and he puts them on the counter near the register. A discount is offered because of who we are, but the District 3 male kindly declines and says he'll pay full price. The candy is weighed and then put back in the baskets which are given back to the kids. While Beetee finishes up, the three run over to us.

"You can start snacking, Torrence, but not too much!" Annie tells him and he nods as he begins licking a lollipop.

"Okay Ruella, you've been good so you can eat two pieces of fudge but Patrick your kinda chubby so-" Katniss stops mid sentence as she sees her toddler is too far gone. He's nibbling the beak off of a gummy duck. Peeta earns a glare from his wide when he takes a handful of his son's candy. We all chuckle and leave the shop, the bell saying goodbye as we step outside.

"Did you guys like the candy store?" I ask.

"MMMHMM!" They're muffled by the treats in their mouth.

"Can we head to the pony rides next?" Annie says with a small tone.

"Of course, Sweet Annie." Beetee smiles.

We continue walk to the tune of hooves clicking, patrons talking and laughing, and the kids chewing noisily on whatever candy they can sneak over their originally set limits. I don't stop them, they're having fun, and that's good. It takes me this time to realize how different the world is now. People are actually happy. I look to the ground up ahead where a bomb crater has been filled in by a couple trees and flowers. Some scars never will heal, no matter how much you try to cover them up.

"Here!" Patrick squeals from his father's shoulders as soon as he sees the tiny stable for the rides. Peeta jogs over so him and his son get there first.

"Get in line! Orderly!" I round the three kids into line in the order of oldest to youngest. Annie slips in behind Ruella who is now second to last.

I know the kind man who operates the rides, his name is Tedder, and we're on friendly terms. Tedder is also rather smart so I probably won't have to kill him like I had to threaten our other driver with.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to District 7!" He greets with a smile. "The Mockingjay! Katniss Everdeen! It's an honor..." He bows and shakes her hand.

"Thank you..." She breathes. I can tell she's looking at Tedder's war injury. When 7 was infiltrated during the war he lost his entire left arm. The kids are looking at him strangely, but Ruella tells the boys that it would be impolite to say something.

"Who's first?" Tedder asks.

"Me!" Patrick squeals.

"Right this way young man!"

Patrick, Peeta, and Tedder walk over to a dirt brown pony who stands there in an extremely calm fashion as the little boy is lifted on by his father. Tedder grabs the reins and begins to lead the animal around. Patrick is squealing and laughing while Peeta walks next to him so that if he manages to fall off somehow than he'll be there to catch him.

"Horsey!" The two year old cries out. Katniss is actually laughing and smiling besides me.

"Look at you sweetie!" She calls out.

"Thanks, dear!" Peeta laughs and calls back.

"I was talking to the baby, Peeta." Brainless shakes her head in mock disapproval. I can tell that inside she meant it for the both of them. They're relationship used to be somewhat sickening, but now that it's begun to grow on me, I feel more alone than ever.

"One more time around, little guy." Tedder tells a clapping Patrick.

Next up is Torrence, and Annie trusts him enough so that she doesn't have to walk besides him the entire time. He bounces up on top of the steed and grabs the reins for himself, very eager. Tedder laughs and takes one reign so he can at least lead the pony around.

"Look at me, mommy!" He smiles.

Annie takes out a camera and snaps a quick picture. Cadilla on the other hand, isn't as subtle. She walks up in front of Annie and begins to practically give the boy a photo shoot with her giant camera. Brainless and I are sharing ticked off glances and wondering why she has such an interest in Finnick and Annie's son. Soon Tedder tells Cadilla to stop so the pony doesn't get scared, which she reluctantly agrees to, but snaps a few pictures afterwards just to spite him. Beetee's the only one who can make her stop.

"Can I go around again?" Torrence asks.

"Sorry son, you've already been around five more times than your little buddy over there!" Tedder exclaims, gesturing to Patrick.

"Ok..." Torrence slips off the pony, and clumsily falls into the dirt.

Cadilla is the one to dust him off when Annie helps him over.

Ruella doesn't need any instruction. She walks over, steps up onto the pony, smooths out her small checkered dress, and sits in wait for Tedder. The man is obviously impressed with her, and takes her around a couple extra laps while Peeta snaps more pictures of his little girl. Once she's done, Ruella hops off agilely and walks over to her mother.

"Is that everyone?" Tedder asks.

"Can I go?" Annie asks, raising her hand halfway.

"Of course you can, darling!" Tedder politely takes Annie's hand and leads her over.

"Good girl..." The red haired woman says as she plays with the pony's mane.

I take a couple pictures for Torrence of his mommy looking happy. He'll need them to look at.

"I think she likes you, Mrs. Odair!" Tedder laughs as the animal turns around to lick Annie's hand which makes her giggle.

"Can we keep her?!" Torrence cries from behind the fence.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie." Annie chuckles.

Peeta is about to say something, but his wife cuts him off with a look and he just slings his arm around her. Brainless doesn't want anyone to see the smile playing at her lips.

Once Annie's ride is over, we bid a farewell to Tedder and start to head for the lumberyards. I advise the three parents to carry their kids through the yards only because I don't trust them to wander around the site on their own.

"What sector of the yards did you work in, Johanna?" Cadilla asks with her clipboard in her hands.

"You'll see when we get there." I snap back.

We approach the gates to site 154 where Blight and I both used to spend the majority of our days hacking away at logs and cutting ourselves with the sharp equipment around us. Loud screaming machines and shouting make it hard to hear, but it's nothing I'm not used to. Patrick begins to cry from all the noise and Peeta switches kids with Katniss who attempts to calm down her baby boy. By the time we're deep into the yards it's about 5:30 which means we only have a good forty-five minuets if we want to make sure we catch the trains. Katniss and Peeta snd their kids will be going back on a train to 12, Beetee and Cadilla will be going on a train to 3, so Annie, Torrence, and I are the only ones going back to 4. Why this upsets me the slightest, I don't know.

"Once you get into the thick of the trees, it's really tranquil and beautiful." Annie says, looking up at the canopy of trees that surrounds us.

There's a silence as everyone takes everything in. The beauty of this place seems like such an impact on all of us, even Cadilla, and it makes us think of what it was like six years ago.

Katniss thinks about the bombs, screams of her name, Prim in her arms, the smell of Snow's roses, and the lizard mutt chomping at her entire team. Some of their lives ending right in front of her.

Peeta thinks about the torture, the hijacking, how her nearly killed the only person in the world he ever loved, how he did kill a squad member, and the shackles of his wrists that dug into the skin and revealed his blood. He had refused to take them off.

Beetee thinks about Wiress's final moments, the knife in his back, choking on blood, being hurt by his own element, making weapons with Gale Hawthorne, and then having them kill a good amount of his own. He was blamed even though he did nothing.

Annie thinks about the lifeless eyes of Kye staring back at her, the waves crashing through the arena trees, calming words Finnick would whisper, how she exited reality, how Finn promised he'd come back, and how Beetee told her of his demise. He never got to meet his son.

I don't know what dark things Cadilla thinks of, but I'm sure thoughts whir around in her crooked mind as well.

I think of the blood rain that choked me, Blight trying to save me but losing his own life, the shocks of electricity and sloshes of water, sharing a room with Brainless, wondering if I would live through training to get one visit from Finnick, and hoping my hair would grow back. It did grow back, but it doesn't mean I'm happy.

None of us are truly happy.

It's almost like telepathic communication with what happens next. We all walk out of the glade of trees and head for the exit of the lumberyards. As we walk to the train station, I don't bother to say goodbye to Tedder, my house, Blight's memorial, or anything. Nobody says a word, but I can see tears in my party's eyes. It's 6:25, we're in the station. Nobody as ready to say goodbye as they think they are.

It's like we need each other or something.

"Thank you..." Katniss whispers into my shoulder as we embrace.

"No, thank you." I respond.

Beetee comes up to me next, but looks rather nervous about hugging me. I wish I could tell him that the immediate anger I felt for him about two days ago had faded, and I just hated Cadilla, not him. He's surprised when I pull him in.

"Say you'll visit again." I tell him.

"It's a promise." He chokes back.

As we break away, I turn to Peeta who is hugging Annie tightly, whispering in her ear things that I may never know. We hug, exchange kid words, and then I embrace his kids. Neither Brainless or I decide to say goodbye to Cadilla, but we do agree that the next time we see her, we'll make her miserable.

With final glances and lingering goodbyes, we all go our separate ways.

I help Annie and Torrence find a comfortable place where they can sleep on the way back to 4. They get a long booth and I sit across from them with the many bags of luggage that we picked up earlier. Torrence curls up and falls asleep next to his mother, but the woman's sea green eyes pierce the impending darkness of the sky and train atmosphere. She's looking at me with intensity.

"Are you okay?" She whispers.

"Mmhmm." I look out the window to see the District 12 train pull out.

"I'm happy we got to come here..." Annie is holding back tears.

"I don't know if I can agree." My voice is louder than I want it to be.

"Was it hard?"

I glance at her before answering.

"Extremely."

She nods and sits back against the cushioning of her seat.

"You should get some sleep, Jo."

"I will, Crazy. Don't worry." This time, I don't mind her calling me Jo. She's a part of Finnick, so she has to become part of me.

"Goodnight, Johanna." Annie wraps her arms around Torrence and pulls him close, her eyelids fluttering closed.

My gaze travels to the window at the moving world around me. A small part of me wants to drop everything and stay in 7, but another small part of me wants to throw myself out the window, so I just decide to stay put. The zipper on one of my suitcases is slippery and my fingers continuously fumble with it. When I finally get it open I pull out a box and read the tag.

_"To Johanna Mason, District 7 Victor. From, Blight Jordan." _

The candy is hard as the rocks that emerged from the bomb craters, but I pop one in my mouth anyway, and try to get it soft enough to last for the rest of my long train ride.

()()()()()

**And so ends the District 7 trip... Sorry to end it all angsty like but it was the only way! New characters will be coming soon, so stay tuned for Gale and more! As for now, please PLEASE review! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


End file.
